


come and take me now

by doiebites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiebites/pseuds/doiebites
Summary: Doyoung was currently hidden inside the office’s bathroom, trying to think up a way to clean, or at least hide, the blatant cum stain on his pants. If he wasn’t so livid at the thought of going back outside and have everyone stare at him, he’d be furious. Because obviously, this was all Yuta’s fault. Literally.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 70





	come and take me now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at smut, so yeah don't expect much. Hope you enjoy it tho!!

Doyoung was currently hidden inside the office’s bathroom, trying to think up a way to clean, or at least hide, the blatant cum stain on his pants. If he wasn’t so livid at the thought of going back outside and have everyone stare at him, he’d be furious. Because obviously, this was all Yuta’s fault. Literally.

  
  


The day Yuta was hired at the company was the day his nightmare started. He was brought to the floor he worked in, and, seeing as Doyoung was the oldest employee there, he was asked to mentor him till he had enough experience to work alone. Which didn’t sound bad to him at first; he had mentored some of their new people, some of which became top of the company. He was proud of his teaching, and the more he could help, the better.

Then he actually met him.

Yuta arrived at the office in ripped jeans, a black sleeveless tee, eyebrow slit, striked undercut, and a smug smirk on his face Doyoung was so close to punch off. He apologized to their boss for the lack of appropriate clothing with a surprisingly respectful tone, and looked genuinely interested in the business, and he brushed his feeling off as a bad first meeting. Maybe the new boy would surprise him.

And though Yuta did surprise him, it was nowhere close to a good way.

Doyoung didn’t know how he did it. He was so annoyingly smug all the time he had to work with him, always questioning everything he did because he quickly figured out how much it irritated him. Everything he did was in part to piss him off, and by god it was working.

But then came the part that even now after a year, he didn’t know how the hell he managed to do. His work was flawless; no matter how much Yuta slouched on his desk, did everything but work on his computer, and sometimes would go to the point of going to his own desk just to annoy him with his bad flirting, he always delivered everything he was tasked to do in time and perfectly. He was pretty sure that was the reason they still kept him around, because his posture was anything but professional. The amount of times he had to endure watching him almost laid down on his chair and chewing mint gum in the reunions, something he knew the bosses would have instantly fired any other of them for, was easily the most painfully annoying experience of his life. And it didn’t help knowing that they’d never fire him because he was in the favorited group.

“Are you always this boring?” He asked him once, on one of his many visits to his desk.

Doyoung threw him a dirty look before focusing back on the computer. He wasn’t going to bother to answer.

“It’s been a year since I know you and you’ve always been working like a slave, not even taking breaks.”

“Yeah, it’s called being professional.”

“It’s called being a boring ass.” 

Doyoung sighed in exasperation and stopped typing. There was no way he’d be able to concentrate with him interrupting him every five seconds.

“What the hell do you want?”

“You. To have some fun.”

The younger absolutely hated the way his heart jumped the moment Yuta stopped at the first word. He hated everything about him that reacted to all the bullshit he said or did, really.

“I’m almost scared to ask, but what do you have in mind?”

Yuta smirked and didn’t reply. That only served to make Doyoung be disgusted at himself again.

He groaned and went back to look at the computer. Not that it mattered much anyways; the instant mental image of Yuta’s thought hit him so hard he couldn’t concentrate on anything.

“I’m just saying, that would help you grow up from that grumpy old man you’re slowly turning into.”

“Fuck you.”

Yuta walked away, the smirk still present. He turned the desk, stopping right behind him and leaning close to his ear.

“Oh I will. Just tell me when.”

  
  
  


This was definitely Doyoung’s worst idea since he was born.

Yuta had been especially irritating these past two weeks, directly hitting on him every chance he had, to the point their coworkers started making jokes. It embarrassed him, but seemed to make the older even more delighted and motivated to keep going. He hated him for it, but not as much as himself for actually being kind of attracted to that smug idiot. And he had a feeling he knew that as well.

After another full morning and half an afternoon of teasing via message, Doyoung left his desk for probably the first time, and walked to Yuta’s desk with an angered frown.

“We need to talk. Now.”

Yuta looked at him innocently. “Why?”

“You know damn well why. Now, move.”

Doyoung dragged the older downstairs, inside a dark room that was next to the office’s bathrooms. It was an old storage room, that almost no one got in because of how useless it was. It only had old junk in it, and it was the perfect place if anyone wanted some “private” time.

“You just brought me to a dark isolated room? Should I start taking my clothes off?”

“Shut up.” Doyoung turned on the lights. “We need to talk, away from those idiots on our floor. And I’m going direct to the point here; I want you to stop this stupid teasing you’ve been doing lately.”

“I was only doing it so you would act up. Seems it worked, I’ve never seen you leave your desk till the end of the shift.”

Doyoung ignored the sudden discomfort he felt at being reminded of that; he definitely wasn’t used to breaking rules, even if leaving the desk wasn’t exactly prohibited.

_ It is if they catch you in a dark room with another person. _

“You’ve been annoying the hell out of me since you got here, Yuta. I’m done with you always making sure to piss me off at any moment, and your stupid goddamn smirk whenever you get what you want. I’m your superior, not your friend, learn the difference!”

Yuta seemed to ignore most of what he said. 

“Please Doyoung, stop acting like you don’t like it.” he walked forward, loosely grabbing his tie. “Don’t act like you don’t feel anything when I flirt with you, because I know you want me.”

“You’re flattering yourself for nothing. I don’t give a shit about you.”

Doyoung slapped the hand off his tie, straightening it up. When he raised his head again, he stopped breathing. Yuta was right in front of him, too close for his liking, and his strong gaze was making his knees go weak. 

“Are you sure?” He slid his hand down the younger’s side slowly, under the coat. “Are you really sure the reason you’re so mad at me isn’t because you can’t accept the fact you’re just as attracted to me as I am to you?”

The boy stepped back, wanting to get farther but the wall stopped him dead on his tracks. He was breathing heavily, trying to keep his composure and hide the fact he was getting pretty turned on. 

“You’re wrong.”

“Am I? Then what’s this poking out?”

Doyoung grabbed his wrist before he could touch his pants, not knowing what to do next. He wanted it so bad, but at the same time didn’t because it was him. He didn’t want to let Yuta win, not after a whole year of torture from his part. He really didn’t want to admit to himself that he did want him.

His body made the decision for him, loosening the grip on Yuta’s wrist enough for him to softly yank it out.

Surprisingly, he didn’t smirk as usual. The way he grabbed his waist was still intense, but he didn’t look smug or proud of himself. He just looked determined.

“You look scared.”

“I’m not scared. I just don’t know what to think.”

“Then don’t think.”

Yuta’s lips landed on his own before he could reply, effectively stopping all his thoughts. It was hungry, making Doyoung grab on his jacket as the older unmade his tie and wrapped it around his hand.

“Just close your eyes, and let me do the work. Or better yet, I’ll make sure you’ll only feel me.”

He took the tie and wrapped it around the younger’s head, blindfolding him. 

Doyoung placed his hand on the wall to keep his balance. Not being able to see on a sudden disoriented him, but also turned him on even more. He didn’t know what Yuta was planning on doing to him, but whatever it was, it was gonna be a wild ride.

He felt his hands first, unbuttoning his white shirt all the way. Then his lips, trailing down kisses down the gap that got longer and more intense the lower he got. The boy instantly moaned when he started kissing down his navel, stopping right above his belt. For a moment he felt nothing, and he had a feeling Yuta was just watching him heavily breathing. The mental image made him bite his lip in distress.

“You really look so pretty like this, I should take a photo.”

“Oh shut up.” He breathed it out more than actually voiced it, making the older chuckle. 

His breath caught short when he felt him unbuckling his pants, though. He almost pushed the tie up when he felt both his pants and underwear being pulled down just enough to uncover his cock; the mental image was already driving him crazy.

“Don’t peek.” Yuta almost whispered, like he had read his mind. 

Doyoung obediently stopped his hand, even if whining about it. Not being able to see anything was torture right now; he wanted to watch him, he needed it.

The second moan that came out of his mouth happened right as he felt the boy’s hand stroking lightly, way more intense this time. He leaned his head on the wall, focusing on the pleasure gradually getting stronger. 

“Stay quiet now, baby. We don’t want anyone to catch us.” 

Before he could process what he said, Yuta’s lips wrapped around the head, sucking just as lightly as his strokes. 

Doyoung was glad he bit his lip on an impulse, because feeling his tongue working him up slowly would definitely make him get loud. His hand found his way to the older’s hair, pulling on it as a way to tell him to speed it up.

He kept it slow for a while, teasing him and focusing only on his sensitive spot, sucking a little more strongly. He wanted to hear the boy begging, and he got what he wanted quickly as he heard his low whimpers, followed by cursing and soft pleading. 

Just as Doyoung was getting used to the rhythm, he felt Yuta’s hand lower, and a second later, his mouth taking more and more of his cock, fastening up the pace at the same time. He tugged on his hair hard, throwing the caution out of the window and moaning loud. He was so deep in he could feel his nose bumping his skin every time, and his tongue was working wonders on him. He had realized it the moment he kissed him that Yuta had a tongue piercing, but feeling it slide along his shaft only made the pleasure more intense, and harder for him to keep resisting for much longer.

He suddenly heard the older moan, first shortly, but it started getting louder, and less spared. He couldn’t understand why it was suddenly happening, so he gave in and finally took off the tie, looking down.

He couldn’t see much from the angle, but he could clearly see his right arm moving at the same rhythm as both his sucking and moans. He was touching himself at the same time as he pleasured him, and that somehow threw him right over the already close edge.

He only managed to hurriedly warn him before he came, low groans escaping his lips. He felt Yuta swallow every drop of his cum, making sure he got it all before finally pulling back.

He got back up and kissed him slowly, letting Doyoung get a taste of himself on his mouth. He grabbed him by the hips and pulled him close, chests touching.

That’s when the younger realized he still had yet to cum.

Smirking through the kiss, he started rocking his hips back and forth slowly, delighted when Yuta had to cut the kiss short because of his moaning.

“You’re evil, Doyoung…”

“I have to get back at you for all the teasing somehow.”

He turned them around so this time the older was the one pinned against the wall, with no way to run. He pressed as close to his crotch as he could, kissing his neck. He knew the way he was moving and rubbing against his cock was driving Yuta crazy, he felt his nails try to dig in on his hips through the fabric.

“Fuck, I hate you…”

Doyoung chuckled, leaving a hickey on his neck.

“Believe me, the feeling’s mutual.”

Rather than going faster, he moved more intensely, trying not to get hard again as the rocking of his hips was giving him ideas that should be left for later, when they weren’t at work. The boy’s louder moans gave him the notice he was getting close, so he focused on that, closing his eyes.

“Fucking hell… If you already feel this good I can’t imagine when you ride me…”

“Keep dreaming, that’s not gonna happen.” 

Doyoung wanted to tease him more but he didn’t have the chance to, suddenly feeling him cumming against his crotch.

He stepped back immediately, going pale as he realized that left a huge stain on his pants. He should have thought before doing this, but of course he was too horny to think about anything else. 

“Shit what am I gonna do now?! I can’t go to work like this!”

“You’re smart, Doyoung. I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” 

He watched in disbelief as Yuta zipped up his pants and walked to the door, winking at him with a smirk before leaving.

He hurried to the bathroom, where he still was now, still yelling at himself for being so stupid. Of course this would happen, and of course Yuta would let him work it out for himself after being satisfied. He was going to kill him as soon as he figured out a way to leave the office without being noticed. 


End file.
